disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical at Let Me Be Your Wings
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightgray; font-style: italic; font-size: 110%; font-weight: normal"|General Statistics |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Attraction Type' |Fireworks show |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Designer' |Walt Disney Creative Entertainment, Warner Bros','' '''MGM' and Sullivan Bluth Studios |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'''Duration |20 minutes |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Host' |Thumbelina |} Magical at Let Me Be Your Wings is a fireworks show at La Ronde In Montreal. The show features recorded music and dialogue, the show features fireworks, water fountains, fire, music, lasers, lights, mist screens, lower level pyrotechnics, isopar flame effects,, and projections on L’International des Feux Loto-Québec and the Spirale. The show's main musical theme is an adapted rendition of the main theme from Tokyo Disneyland's It's Magical 10th Anniversary Castle Show. Show summary Opening The show begins with a fanfare of the Magical theme while new lighting effects on the castle shimmer and twinkle, and behind the L’International des Feux Loto-Québec 10k spotlights shine up into the night sky. Introduction The introduction is provided by Thumbelina (Jodi Benson). tells the audience about the magic of La Ronde and the beauty of dreams and how important they really are. Magic of Flying Thumbelina imagines that someday she will be able to find someone to love. As she is humming to herself, Prince Cornelius of the Fairies flies by her windowsill and is enchanted by her. The two take a ride on Cornelius' bumblebee, during which they fall in love. Eden Espinosa sings a rendition of "Let Me Be Your Wings" from Thumbelina Magic of a Wish As the song "When You Wish Upon a Star" (from Disney's 1940 film Pinocchio) is played, Geppetto is heard making a wish on a star for Pinocchio to become a real boy. The Blue Fairy is heard saying, "Little puppet made of pine, wake. The gift of life is thine." We now hear the song "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" with an array of multicolored comets shooting up from behind the castle. Excerpts from the songs "Give a Little Whistle" and "I've Got No Strings" are played. Magic of a Laugh Eden Espinosa sings "Alice in Wonderland" from Alice in Wonderland. She meets and sings with some talking flowers We now hear the song "All in the Golden Afternoon" with an array of multicolored, the Mad Hatter, March Hare and the Dormouse. The three are hosting a mad tea party and celebrate Alice's "unbirthday". Excerpts from the songs "The Unbirthday Song" are played. Magic of Imagination Eden then sings "Love Survives" from the film All Dogs Go to Heaven. Charlie, however, goes to heaven by default, despite never actually performing any good deeds, and meets a Whippet Angel, who tells him the reason of this is because of the movie's namesake rule of the afterlife: All dogs go to Heaven. Charlie cheats death by stealing his "life watch", a glowing pocket watch, and winding it back up, allowing him to return to Earth. As Charlie leaves Heaven, the Whippet Angel warns him that he can never return to heaven. Magic of a Mother's Love Eden Espinosa sings "Baby Mine" from Dumbo. Timothy Mouse is heard saying, "You can do it, Dumbo! You can fly! You don't need a magic feather!" An airborne puppet of Dumbo appears above L’International des Feux Loto-Québec, flapping his big ears and moving his legs. (Note: Dumbo does not fly every night.) Blue shells are shot in the background. The music softens and Dumbo makes his exit. Magic of a Sky Eden Espinosa sings "Once Upon a Time with Me" from Once Upon a Forest. After getting the eyebright, Russell is heard saying, "Wait a minute! I know how to get up there. We'll use Cornelius' Flapper-Wing-A-Ma-Thing" they discover that the lungwort is on a giant cliff making it inaccessible by foot. Russell suggests they use Cornelius' airship, the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing, to get to the lungwort, which he unknowingly brought along to be a bag for food he decides to bring. Magic of a Power Grigori Rasputin, a sorcerer who was banished by the Tsar for treason. Rasputin had then sold his soul in exchange for an unholy reliquary, which he uses to cast a curse on the Romanov family in revenge, sparking a revolution that forces them to flee the palace. Only Marie and Anastasia are able to escape, thanks to a young servant boy named Dimitri. Rasputin but only Marie climbs aboard while Anastasia falls. pleads that she run far away. As Snow White flees through the forest, Guests wind their way through a menacing forest. Here, trees have ugly faces and branches like talons or grasping hands. Bats fly everywhere and logs resemble snapping crocodiles. A pyrotechnic burst of flames announces Maleficent, from Sleeping Beauty, beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Maleficent rises 30 feet from the stage and transforms into a dragon onscreen. The animation gives way to a 45-foot animatronic dragon, who rises from the stage before breathing fire onto the river, which utilizes fire-on-water effects. Thumbelina and uses a sword to destroy Maleficent's dragon form. As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. Conclusion The Magical theme music is heard once more, and "Let Me Be Your Wings" from Thumbelina fireworks and stimulating bulbs (fireworks that explode and show flashes water effects mist screens of light on the ends of the trails) are heavily used in the finale. The wedding is celebrated with Thumbelina and Cornelius' family in attendance. makes a return, and the show ends as confetti is launched from the rooftops of Orbite, Ednör - L'Attaque and Vol Ultime. Exit Music Once Upon A Time With Me (Orchestral Arr.) from Once Upon A Forest Category:La Ronde Category:Animatronic Shows Category:Fireworks shows